The Alfredson Family
Theme Songs Viola's Theme Song: Super Villain by Powerman 5000 The Family The Alfredson Family consists of Steve Alfredson,'' Viola Alfredson'', and Steve's Wife. ''Steve Alfredson Steve Alfredson is a more common character to be brought up in the role play. He is the creator and owner of ''Alfredson Enterprise. At work, Steve is a very happy, cheerful guy. You almost never catch him in a bad mood unless it is something serious. This happy guy does have some secrets that he keeps buried, fearful that they could ruin his life, both work and personal. ''Viola Tessa Alfredson Viola is more of the main character to the family since she is the only one with powers. She can be found at her home in Falador and/or at Alfredson Enterprise''. She is only a child so she is not seen in much fighting due to that fact, which also influences her danger level since she is only a child. Her being only a child is also her weakness because she can be more easily taken down, manipulated, ect. Viola's powers are telekenises and a aura vision which can pick out if somone is good or evil. It is hard for Viola to be involved in more resent role plays due to her being only a child and quite shy. When Viola first discovered her powers, it was when she was being bullied in a bathroom of her school. She had consintrated on them staying away from her, and, on complete accident, had managed to hold one in the air with her telekenises. The other to, in shock and being scared, ran. In Viola's own shock, she went to the principal and she had a talk with her mother and the prinicpal. Before she discovered her powers, though, she had marks on her face which would not come off no matter what they tried. At first her mother thought maybe it was the outcome of some sort of bullying done with perminent marker, but they soon realized it couldn't be that either because it would have gone away. The only conclusion they came up with was to hide it with make-up. This, however, proven to be a "not so great" sloution though. When Viola and her friends were playing in the park one warm day, the make-up got partly washed off my her sweat. Now a days, Viola is home schooled by her scared to death mother, who is still fearful for Dylan's return. The reason for this is because the first time they met Dylan, they refused to join him. Dylan decided to take Viola by force then and almost killed Viola's mother. Since then, Viola's mother lives in constant, silent fear of Dylan's return. ''Steve's Wife She is not mentioned much in the roleplay because she is a character that is just, there. She is not very important to the story line therefore she is pretty much forgotten about. She is, however, mentioned a couple times in the role play. If she is mentioned, it will be by the name of ''Ashely Alfredson or Ashely Liot''z (when talking about the past). Family Friends *''Mersey Ozment: * Chase Anderson (Lucy's father) You may not think much of her but she is a character of importants. She is one of Steve's child hood friends, but their past goes into a little more than that. She was the first employee to join the Alfredson Enterprise, and now she works at Steve's side. She, like Steve, has some secrets she would rather not reveal to others though. Alfredson Enterprise Alfredson Enterprise is a company that creates what their buyers ask for and, in their free time, invent their own things. Due to their use of every little scrap possibly, their storage is becoming too full and their supplier is threatening to cut them off completly. To solve this, employees are allowed to take material home with them if they so choose, or build their own inventions in their free time. Every employee at Alfredson Enterprise has their own little secrets swimming around, and one tug could bring them all to the surface in a tangled mess. Employee List: *Ace Drechsel♙ *Lewis Fredrikson *Mersey Ozment * Lucy Anderson Ranks Rank 1: Storage and inventory Black Rank 2: Small assembly of stuff (you have no clue what is being made) Blue Rank 3: A Bit bigger assembly (you can pick out kind of what they are making not no exact idea or clue like: something with a memory chip, ect) Green Rank 4: Large assembly, most of the assembly is done here but not final products. (you know what is being made for the most part) Yellow Rank 5: Assembly, inventing, and minor testing ( You know for sure what is being made and what it does) Orange Rank 6: This rank is thought to be a myth. You don't in unless you have really strong, positive connections to the boss or his family. Red The colors of the ranks are your colors. They are put on your work cards. You only get in or out of the building with said work card. Don't lose it. You will see that the boss and his daughter have red work cards, that is how high up red is. Make sure to make a good first impression! 'Top Five Things People Can Be Fired For!!!' 1). Messing with his daughter, that is a big mistake right there. He loves his daughter, she is the center of his whole world. 2). Spilling information. Some of the info is valuable information to the company and could do horrible things to the company and/or the world. 3). Going into rooms your not allowed in. Mistakes are not repeatedly made but he gets making one mistake. This is actually a kind of hard thing to do, unless of course you are trying or slip in with someone else that is going in. Some of the things they invent in their free time at the company stay hidden in storage, which is why most are not allowed down there. The other reason people are not allowed down their is the horrible mess of metals, which makes it easy to hide their inventions. 4). Rudeness, enough said. 5). Stealing, just ask if you need something.